The Lost Protector
by Moogle Hunter
Summary: My name is Sakuya Hisaki, just an ordinary normal human being, that's about to sum it up about myself and somehow I am dragged to some mission to save the worlds... Rated T because some words. Sorry for the bad summary. I have a beta reader now.
1. Gaia Dimension?

Ranting Corner: Well, here's the edited chapter one thanks to my kind beta reader.

Me: Thanks Rose-Obitto m(-_-)m

Well, this is my first story in , so please kindly review

I hope many people will read and review

Review is my energy source. Well enough ranting, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 Gaia Dimension...?

Darkness... No matter where I look it's all darkness.

"Sakuya..." A voice echoed.

"Who?" I spun around desperately trying to locate the source. "The time has come..." It said.

"What has come?" I yelled.

"The lost protector."

_Beep, beep, beep..._

The blaring clock wakes me up from my sleep. "What was that dream?" I mumbled sleepily as I rubbed my eyes trying to focus, then I glance to the clock. '_06.00_.'

With a lazy sigh I drag my feet to bathroom, I brush my teeth, take a shower and then put on my school uniform which consist of white short sleeves shirt and red checker tie. The other half of my uniform includes a red checker skirt which end an inch above my knees and a pair of socks that come up to my calves. After I'm finished changing, I proceed downstairs to make myself a breakfast.

You asked if I live alone? No, my parents often go overseas for business trip and apparently they haven't come back yet so I stuck on feeding myself...

Oh yeah, my name is Sakuya Hisaki, I am 15 years old, currently in first grade senior high school. I have deep dark blue hair which is cut into two layers, the first being messy and short with messy bang, the second layer is braided down to my waist, my eyes are azure blue, and I am really short. (Me: like she reaches Noct's chest and also in this fanfic Noct's is 17)

For the past two years that strange dream have been haunting me. _'Exactly what did I_ _do to_ _deserve this__?__'_ I sighed. After eating bacon, few toasted pieces of bread and drinking some milk, because, I am ready for school.

'_Oh yeah, today is Saturday, right? Which mean tomorrow is free time.'_ I grinned already formed a plan of how to spend my free time. "What are you grinning about?" That familiar voice snapped me from my thought.

"It's you Emi, nothing I'm just thinking about how to spend my free time." I said.

The said girl has teal eyes and wavy dark brown hair which down to her hip with a messy bang. "Well, why not sleepover in my house?" She asked.

"And risk my home being robbed? No way." I joked though I am indeed a bit worried.

"Aw, come on, that excuse already not fun." She whined.

"Sorry, but seriously I gotta watch my house, but I can go to play tomorrow." I said. Her eyes quickly lit up. "Well, tomorrow it is then, 09.00 at the park." She said without giving me any room for negotiation.

"Deal" I shook her hand.

Ringing bell signaling the beginning of the lessons. The lessons went smoothly which mean they were all pretty boring. _'This is so boring.'_ I stifle a yawn. I sneak a glance to the clock that hung on the wall to my left. 13.30. _'15 more minutes.'_ I lightly tap my pen on the table making a rhythm to entertain myself in the midst of boredom.

"Miss Hisaki, is my lesson that boring?" The finally annoyed teacher asked me.

"No sir." I said. _'YES'_ my mind screamed. "Then please restrain yourself-

_Ring__Ring__Ring _

The ringing bell cut off whatever the continuation. My teacher sighs. "Alright class, don't forget to review pages 15-20." He said. All of the students already swarmed out from classroom which mean nobody heard him. _'Poor teacher.'_ Calmly, I exit the school and walk home.

"So, what should I eat today?" I mumbled as I took off my shoes. "Wait, I only can cook fried rice, toast and bacon. Other than that I need a miracle to cook... Oh well, today just plain fried rice then." I said finally making a decision which isn't hard given the choices I had. With that said I take a shower first and change my clothes to plain white shirt and black shorts.

Making plain fried rice is pretty easy, that is if you don't zone out in the middle of cutting the vegetables. Which I did, resulting in a cut on my finger. "Ow." I quickly put the knife and searched for the first aid kit. After putting a band-aid on my finger I zoned out again about the dream that haunted me these past two years.

After making and eating my fried rice, I lounge on my bed staring at ceiling. What should I do...

Then I suddenly have an urge to play my favorite series Final Fantasy IX. "Well then, since tomorrow is Sunday, might as well play to my little heart's content." I smiled as I set up my old playstation 1 which still in pretty good condition.

I play and play and play and play and play and play and p... well you get the idea. Then I yawn, glancing at the clock which read 12.30... "Holy..." I jumped. " I miss dinner... oh well, not that matter anyway, what matter now is I am sleepy." I rubbed my eyes and turned off the playstation then I change to my pajama's with Chocobo's head all over them and I sleep as soon as I hit the bed.

Darkness, that's all I saw when I opened my eyes. 'Again.' I stand-floating.. if that even a word in the darkness.

"Sakuya..."

"That voice again"

"Sakuya." This time it was clearer, it's a female. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Sakuya, it's time..." Then a bright light appear before my eyes, I use my hands to shield my eyes.

After the light faded, I try to focus my eyes to the person before me. '_This face seems familiar...'_ I squint to get better view.

"Sakuya." She called. _'Hell, even her voice is familiar.__'_ I rub my eyes again, when my eyes finally adjusted, my eyes widened to the person before me.

"A...Ae-rith..? I ask doubtfully.

"Yes, that's me." Said female was smiling.

"Wha-How...Oh wait, this is a dream alright, but still dreaming a character from Final Fantasy is a dream come true." I ranted causing her to giggle. Of course her giggles cause me to snap back to reality...er... dream's reality. "Sorry, I just ranting to myself." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright. That aside I have a favor to ask." Aerith said. "Favor? Since this is a dream you can ask whatever you want." I said brows furrowed.

"Actually we, no all of the characters from Final Fantasy are real." Aerith said.

"Real?AS in REAL person?" I said emphasize the word.

"That's correct." She smiled.

"Oh, so they're real." I sighed in relief.

"..."

"..."

"W-Wait, hold the phone, real? What do you mean by real?" I asked bewildered. "You just said the definition, to put it simply, we exist... well only in different world." Aerith said.

"Different... dimension?" I repeated it softly.

"Yes, different world, the-"

"Hey Aerith, I got the guys, did you got the girl?" As Aerith starts explaining we were interuptted by a male voice. A familiar one I might add. Tentatively I turn around and meet the one and only Zack Fair, but what more surprising is the two guys standing behind him, "No...Way..." I gasped softly.

Those two guys, one of them has blond messy blond hair and parted to his right side and a pair of honey brown eyes (AN: sorry, I dunno his eye color), wearing a sleeveless white shirt with black vest, black jeans and a pair of combat boots, his hand holds a shotgun.

The other one has a black spiked hair... well like a duckbutt...and then a pair of striking blue eyes, wearing a trench coat...nah it couldn't be, well it almost look like a trench coat, a black one with matching pants and a pocket thingy (AN: sorry, I don't really know and good as describing cloth but I'll try) and a pair of black combat boots.

"Oh, you got the girl." Zack grinned. My poor mind is still in the midst of processing.

"Well, since all of us already here, I'll start explaining, Sakuya is probably wondering right now what exactly happened." Aerith giggled at my blank expression.

"Hell yeah, I'm so confused right now." I said.

"As I was saying, all of us lived in different dimensions without realizing others existence, save for Sakuya's, her dimension is a bit special, they can view other dimensions through television without us realizing." She paused a bit waiting me to absorb all the information I just heard.

"So, how can you know the others existence then?" I asked.

"I am an ancient, as you know, ancient are connected to lifestream, from there I can acssess to others dimension." Aerith explained.

"So, the question is I am dreaming right?" I asked hopefully it's no but still...It's so confusing.

"No(hegh), more like, this is deep inside your unconscious." Aerith said.

"Oooh, I see... H-Hold it, how the heck can you enter then?" I gasped.

"It's a secret." Aerith smiled.

"S-so, let me confirm this first, you are real?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. "This isn't dream?" I asked again. "Correct." She nodded.

"But still, you take it rather well, if it were other people they'd probably freaked out right now." Zack said_._

'_Now he said that, why don't I freak out, it seems like my mind understood what they are saying.'_ I thought. _'Well, either way dream or not let's just get along with my mind.'_

"So, what do you want with us, surely you wouldn't call us just for this piece of information, right?" For the first time I heard Noctis spoke.

"Yep, we DO have other business, but first thing first, Let's introduce ourselves." Zack grinned. "My name is Zack F-"

"Your name is Zack the puppy, has zero attention span, always hyper, your dream is becoming a hero which already is, and as addition you are quite a flirt, though not that smooth." I piped up, earning three shocked face and a giggling Aerith.

"Well, my name is Aerith Gainsborough, an ancient."

"I am Sakuya Hisaki, an ordinary human being."

"The name is Prompto." Well, I already knew the blondie and duckbutt names.

"..." Looks like Noct prefer to stay silent.

"His name is Noctis." Prompto jerked his thumb to Noctis.

"Okay, so about the favor..."

"Ah, that's right, I'm sure Sakuya knows Kuja, right?" Aerith asked. I snort, of course I know him, even at the first time playing that game, his image is still clearly imprinted in my head because:

He is the main villain

His strange taste at fashion

"Yeah, I know him." I nodded.

"The thing is Kuja somehow accidentally opened the gate of dimension which made him aware of the others existence and he is planning of conquering all of the dimensions." Aerith said.

"So the reason we were gathered here is to stop Kuja...?" I asked.

"Correct." Aerith nodded.

"And judging by those two people you've summoned, the opened gate was..." I trailed off.

"You catch on quickly." Aerith smiled. "How did you know?" Zack asked.

"...Lucky guess...?" I laughed nervously.

"Well, since you got it all figured, you should know your mission right?" Zack grinned.

"Umm... To stop him..? I said.

"Good, you knew."

"As I thought." I sighed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wait, so I have to go with them?" I asked absurptly pointing those two.

"Yup, We can only counting on you." Zack grinned. "H-Hold on, Why it has to be me?" I asked.

"You don't want to?" Zack's smile dropped.

"And missing the chance I've been dreaming for, of course not, what I mean is, there are tons of people out there why choose me?" I said as the matter of fact.

"Hmmm... If you really want to know, you should complete this task." Aertih said thoughtfully. "Besides, I am sure you have been dreaming about same dream, right?" Aerith added. My mind instantly flew to that haunted dream.

"Indeed, it's been nagging me these past two years." I scowled remembering that very dream.

"Then, it's settled, you'll know the meaning of that dream when this task is cleared." Aerith smiled again.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I sighed.

Aerith giggles hearing my answer, "But, I still have a question though." I said once again catching their attention.

"Again? Man, you sure have a lot of questions." Zack groaned.

"This is important though." I said.

"What is it?" Aerith asked. "You know I am just ordinary normal human being, I have no power or whatever, so if I am going to that world, how on earth I suppose to defend myself, those two will never by my side 24/7." I said.

"Ah, about that, here." Zack gave me a katana which miraculously appeared from thin air. (AN: gallery-06/nmh-shinobu_ , that's the link, only the people keychain becomes crystal)

"Katana...Hey, didn't you hear what I just said." I scowled. _'But, this is strange, the katana itself seems familiar.'_Zack laughs,

"Just wait and see, hey you two come here." Zack motioned the other two to his side, "Now Aerith, if you please." Zack grinned.

"Okay." Aerith then materializes her staff and wields it, creating a barrier between us.

"Sakuya, can you hear me?" Zack asked.

"Very clearly." I answered back. _'__Somehow I don't like where this is going.'_ A bead of sweat rolls down from my forehead.

"Well, I will summon a monster for you to fight, you have to beat it with your style." Zack grinned.

"What the heck. What do you mean my style? Get me out of here." I yelled. Too late, I already heard a roar, a hellhound.

"Well, didn't you said you should have known how to protect yourself? This is the chance." Zack said innocently.

"And then, I have to fight a freaking hellhound without any knowledge, you can at least teach me the basic." I yelled back as I dodged the hellhound attack.

"But they said the best teacher is experience, don't worry, if it's you I'm sure you can fight it." Zack grinned.

"Even you said like that, how am I supposed to fight?" I yelled as I was chased by angry hellhound. We run in circle.

"Sakuya, swing your katana like your life depend on it." Zack instructed. I did as I was told, I swing the katana like my life depend on it.

"Go away." I said to it as I swung the katana left and right... Nothing happened. And once again I was chased.

"Damn it Zack, you said swing it like my life depend on it." I said as I run. Zack laughs nervously.

"Sakuya, the sheath, sheath." Zack said.

"Sheath, oh yeah, that's right." I unsheathed the katana and once again I swung it left and right... Again nothing happened.

"Hey, Zack why is that nothing happened again." I cried.

"You just have to swing it like this and this." Zack said showing some motion.

"How can I understand?" I scowled. _'If it's like this, then I just have to do it myself... let's just hope my body and mind won't fail me.__'_ I mentally cried.

I run until I put a quite distance between myself and the hellhound. I put up a stance and then close my eyes_, 'Remember, how they usually fight in action movie, usually they wait until enemy come to attack range...attack range, wait how can I know my attack range...Aaah, forget it, let's rely on insti__n__ct.' _A growl and footsteps come closer. Sweat beads roll down from my head... _'Now'_ I open my eyes and thrust my katana. It makes a sickening voice of piercing, the pained loud growls gradually died down. The hellhound is dead.

I slump down on my knees, panting hard. The barrier dissolved, the others come running to me, "Are you alright?" Zack asked, voice filled with concern.

"I thought I was dead for sure." I said still gasping for air. Zack smiles,

"Well, you are still alive, for a first timer you are good." Zack said helping me stand up.

"You are cool." Prompto grinned. I laughed softly.

"By the way, Noctis, try to summon your crystal's power." Zack said. Puzzled, Noctis did as he told. I was hoping to see dozens of weapons appear and hovering on the air, instead a unique mecha broadsword appears and it doesn't even hovering on the air, the sword falls with a soft thud on the darkness floor.

"What the..."

"Hey, Noct it doesn't even hovering." Prompto pointed the obvious.

"What's happening here?" Noctis growled obviously unpleased.

"Well, judging by the distance from here to crystal, it's obvious, you can't summon them like you used to, you can only do this much." Aerith said.

"What?" Shocked, Noctis tries again and again, until finally he accepts the fact he can only do that much.

"Well then, since all of you are ready, I will now send you to Final Fantasy IX, Gaia dimension." Aerith swung her rod and a bright light enveloped us all. "Be careful." That's the last word I heard before everythimg around me faded to white.

* * *

That's for the first edited chapter, though I said edited, I only edited the grammar, organization and some spelling after they were pointed out by my beta-reader, please review


	2. First Adventure Alexandria Castle

Ranting Corner: Yay! The second chapter

Thank you for the reviews Pink-Bunny-Girl and Rose-Obitto

And I also thanking anonymous reader that only read no review, if there's any

Here's the link for the katana ( creativeuncutdotcomgallery-06/nmh-shinobu_katana), the keychain is crystal

Disclaimer for chapter 1 and 2 cause I forgot: I don't own anything except my oc and plot twist

Well, enough ranting, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

I open my eyes, and groan "Ugh... Where am I?"

I sat up and scanned my surrounding. Well, as far as I can see, it's only trees everywhere, "A forest?"

That's when I realize my attire is different instead wearing my chochobo pajama, I wear Anna's from Mana Khemia clothes, though instead of skirt, it's a pair of shorts, a pair of black combat boots and a pair of fingerless gloves. The katana strapped in my hip.

"Hmmm...? More importantly, where are they?" I asked myself after finished admiring myself. Then, I heard a groan, more like someone moaning in pain.

"Can't...breath..." That's sound like Prompto's voice, but where's the said man. Once again I scan my surrounding seeing if I miss something. Nothing..nada... That's when it hit me, I am sitting in a soft land and it's warm.

'_Holy... since when land become soft and warm, well, soft maybe but warm...it's impossible.'_

"Beneath you." A voice like Noctis' said. I look beneath me and voila, Iam sitting on Noctis' back who dog piled prompto. I squeak,

"Sorry." I scrambled on my feet and helping them.

"Finally...air..." Prompto said as he inhaled and exhaled fresh air.

"Where's our position?" Noctis asked me.

"A forest, though I don't know which one... We should get out of here first, after that I can confirm our location." _'hopefuly near Alexandria though'_, I mentally added.

Thankfully the forest only has one path making it easy to cross. My eyes lit up in excitement. There standing not so far away from us is Alexandria Castle. I bless my luck.

"There." I said as I pointed to the castle. "That is our first destination, Alexandria Castle. Let's go." I grinned barely containing my overloaded excitement.

"By the way, Sakuya.." Prompto called.

"Yeah?"

"What's the general story of this dimension?" He asked.

"Hmmm...Basically, the princess from Alexandria ran away from home to meet her uncle to discuss her mother's strange behaviour and then her and Zidane past were revealed...But since it's messed up I'm not really sure anymore, I think we'll know whe we met Kuja." I explained.

"That sure sounds complicated." Prompto said.

"Well, I guess..." I sighed. Finally we arrived at Alexandria. "Hmmm..." So many people, but the one I've been searching for doesn't seem to be around.

The other still in shock seeing different species talking... "Hey you two, you better get over it. There are so many different species with human language so don't freak out if you see a rat talking later." I said.

"It's still amazing, so different from our hometown." Prompto said

Suddenly, a pointy hat with blue clothing is spotted. _'Ah, he's here.' _Just as I am going to glomp...er... I mean greet him, he tripped over. I rush to his side.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm o-okay." Vivi suttered as he got up and adjusted his hat.

"Hey kid, you dropped this." Prompto picked up a ticket.

"T-Thank you."

"Hey, you're going to see the play, right?" I asked him.

"U-um yeah.. I'm going to let the ticket booth examine the ticket." Vivi answered.

" Then let's go together." I said. _'Must resist to hug. Must resist.. resist.'_ I chanted endlessly in my mind.

"Hey, Sakuya, what is he?" Prompto whispered when Vivi entered the ticket booth. I motion my finger for them to come closer.

"He's a black mage, his name is Vivi. Don't slip out though, he hasn't told us his name." I whispered.

Vivi exited the booth with sad face. "What's wrong?" I asked though the answer already in the back of my mind.

"T-The ticket...i-it's fake, now I-I can't see the play anymore." Vivi sobbed.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way, we also don't have a tickets after all." I assured him.

"By the way my name is Sakuya, what's yours?"

"V-Vivi." Vivi answered timidly.

"I'm Prom-"

"The blond guy is Prompto, and the black one is noctis Lucis Caelum." I said.

"Hey" Prompto protested. "W-Wait, how did you know Noct's full name?" Prompto asked bewildered, even Noctis' eyes widened slightly.

"Remember what Aerith said." I sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the whole other dimen-" I jab his rib before he could finish.

"It hurt."

"U-Um..."

"Don't worry, just call him Noctis if it's too long." I grinned.

"Okay." Vivi nodded his head.

"Anyway, let's go, we are going to see the play." I pumped my fist to the air. My excitement was cut short when I remember something important. "Ah, Prompto?" I called.

"What?"

"Don't get sidetracked and flirt with the Alexandrian soldier cause they're women." I said.

"Oh, I see"

'_Not the reaction I wanted.'_

"Hold it, women are soldier?" Prompto yelled causing some people threw weird glance to us.

"Don't yell! well yeah, they're soldiers, though there is pluto knight for the men. You better not understimate them or you'll be a goner." I said.

"Ha! As if I'll lose to a woman." Prompto said obviously unpleased. _'Men and their pride.'_ I sighed.

"Wait until you meet Beatrix." I muttered.

"Who is Beatrix?" Noctis asked. _'Oh, sharp hearing I see._

"Well, she's an enemy we should be very careful of." I answered. "S-Sakuya?" Vivi's timid voice called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"H-How will we see the play?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, right. Hey Prompto quit blabbering and come here." I called.

Hearing his name being called, blondie did as he told. "So, where are we going now?" Prompto asked.

"The play of course." I sang.

"I thought we are going to the ship." Prompto said.

"Hehe, that's the fun part." I grinned.

"Define the fun meaning." Prompto stated.

"It's a secret. Just wait and see." I sang.

Just as we enterd the valley, Vivi tripped. "Blast it." A Hippo that was fixing a sign cursed under his breath.

"Hey, you made me miss you little klutz." The Hippo said and back to fix the sign. "This should do it." After he said that he was gone leaving the most important thing to our next plan.

"You okay little guy?" Prompto asked.

"Y-Yes." Vivi adjusted his hat.

"Prompto, his name is Vivi." I corrected.

"B-But Vivi sounds like a girl name, Are you sure he is a guy?" Promto pouted.

"Yes Prompto, he is a guy, now you should learn like Noctis here to shut up." I sighed.

"B-But, Noct is too shy to talk." Prompto whined. I heard Noctis grumbles 'whatever' under his breath.

"Hey, you four." Someone called. Turn out, it's a rat talking to us, well, it's a rat to the others but to me a rat prince... "That ticket you have is a fake right? I'll take you to see the play if you become my slaves." Puck said...cockily I might add.

"How did you know it was fake and there's no way I'll become rat's slave." Prompto protested.

"I saw the pointy hat cry out of ticket booth." Puck answered.

"I'll be your slave if you let me see the play." I grinned.

"B-But Sakuya-"

"Of course the other three too." I smirked.

"W-Wait, I never said I agree."

"Neither did I."

"And missing the chance to sneak into the ship, nuh-uh." Upon hearing me said that they shut up.

"I-If I really get to see the play, then I'm okay become your slave." Vivi said.

"Okay, that settled then, for the first task see over there if someone is coming." Puck said.

"No one is coming." I said after making sure no one is coming this way.

"Good." Puck then lifts the wooden ladder and run. "Follow me." He said and we were hot on his trail.

Puck leads us to the bell tower. "Hey, pointy hat you go first." Puck commanded indicating to Vivi.

"O-Okay."Vivi adjusted his hat again.. well his habit after all, Vivi climbs the ladder but he can only climb the second before something falls down, knocking Vivi.

"Ahahaha what the heck was that?" Puck laughed obviously happy.

"Sorry about that, kupo." Kupo said. _'Must resist.'_ I chanted again using all my will power not to jump and glomp him.

"That's Kupo he's a moogle, and these are slave number one, two , three, and four. You all should get along well." Puck said.

"What the, why there is a moogle here?" Prompto said shocked.

"What are you saying? Moogle is everywhere... Where are you come from?" Puck asked.

'_Way to go Prompto.'_ I sighed inwardly. "We came from other continent, Moogle are rare species there." I lied.

"Other continent, I thought there's only one continent here." Puck said suddenly become very interested.

"Nope, if you go north, you'll see other continent." I said.

I heard Puck said something "gotta go someday along" the line.

"Wow, never thought you are good liar." Prompto whispered.

"I didn't lie about other continent though." I smiled.

"Well anyway let's go." Puck said as he adjusted the ladder he brought and climb the tower.

"Hey, Kupo can I pet you?" My eyes sparkling. "Of course, kupo." Kupo answered.

I carefully cradle him and pet his head. "You're so fluffy." I sighed happily. _'I wish I could have one.'_

Kupo...You here?" Another Moogle came in. "Kupo! Stiltzkin, why that get up? You leaving kupo?" Kupo asked.

"Yeah, this time I might be away for a long time." Stiltzkin answered.

"I'll miss you, kupo."

"Don't worry, I'll write."

"Okay, kupo."

"Now, I'm off. Take care and say hi to Mosh in the castle for me." Stiltzkin said, with that he's off to journey.

"He's your friend?" I asked.

"Yep, a very special one, kupo." Kupo said happily.

"Can I ask you a favor kupo?" Kupo asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Can you deliver this mail to Monty, the delivery we used to use has been very sporadic lately, so I want you to help us deliver mail." Kupo said.

"I understand, I'll help." I said happily.

"Thank you, kupo. I'll give you this." Kupo gave me a kupo nut.

"Thank you Kupo." I hugged him.

"Hey, Sakuya come on." Prompto called.

"Coming." I said. "Well then, I gotta go, wish me luck Kupo." I said.

"Bye bye, kupo." Kupo waved.

After climbing the ladder, we are now on the rooftop, some planks were put here and there connecting the rooftop with one and another. Puck easily crosses the planks. "C'mon hurry up." Puck yelled. Vivi just stand there stunned.

"What's wrong?" I asked..._'Oh yeah, I forgot Vivi is afraid of height.'_

"I...I-I am afraid of height." Vivi suttered.

"Then let's cross together, this is also my first time doing this." I said taking his hand.

"Hey, by the way what's your name? My name is Puck." Puck asked when we were halfway to the castle.

"My name is V-Vivi."

"I am Sakuya."

"Prompto." Prompto grumbled.

"...Noctis..."

Finally we arrive at the play, I'm surprised we arrived on time with the constant stopping here and there. Queen Brahne is dancing at the opening arc, yes dancing, swaying her hips right and left. You know seeing her in game dancing is one thing, but seeing her dance for real is somewhere between funny and weird I guess... Well the other seems too mesmerized by the opening they didn't see her dancing.

The play begins and shortly after I was dragged away. "What the-"

"Hey Sakuya." Prompto whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How will we sneak in seeing there are this many people here and there." He asked.

"Don't worry, the way we'll use is the safest way, that's it if we don't get caught." I muttered the last part softly.

"Hey, Sakuya, How is the princess looks like?" Prompto asked in a very serious voice he could muster. I blink once, twice...finally the question clicked and I bust out laughing, Noctis gives me an odd look.

"Y-You are worried about her look." I said still gasping for breath.

"Hey, well, seeing her mother is like that." Prompto said as he pointed the Queen.

"Since whe you notice her.?" I asked.

"Just now." He answered.

"D-Don't worry, you'll see her when we get on the airship." I said still giggling.

"That didn't answer my question." Prompto said.

"C'mon she's already missing from her seat, that means we gotta go back now if we want to sneak on the airship." I said dragging them but a hand stopped me.

"How exactly we'll aboard the ship." Noctis asked. 'he finally said one sentence.'

"Rest assured, we'll board for sure." I grinned.

"Sakuya, where were you? I was worried I thought yo-you were l-lost." Vivi said.

"Sorry, Vivi, I was just walking around." I patted his hat. The scene before me is Zidane and Blank locked epic swordplay. Now this is what I call epic. After the epicness the play now entering the scene where Marcus is sneaking Cornelia's chamber.

'They're at it.'

"Hey, there are some trepassers, catch them!" A voice yelled.

"Let's run." I said grabbing Vivi's nd Noctis' hand, tugging Prompto running away from the Pluto Knight.

"Hey, Sakuya, shouldn't we let them catch us?" Prompto asked.

"Nope, now run across the swordplay stage." I said. Then all of us including the Knight are watching Cornelia got stabbed. The audiences cry at that, but then the knights are the first one snapped out of it.

"Hey, trepassers, come back here." They yelled.

"Let's go to the stage." I said, but Vivi tripped.

"I'm outta here." Puck yelled. Quickly grabbing Vivi's hand we run to the stage. We run circling the stabbed Cornelia.

"D-Don't come any closer." Vivi said as he stretched his hand.

"Fire" Sadly he mistargeted and the fire burnt the hoodie girl. She suddenly jolts up. "Ow, that's hot." She said as she threw her hoodie, revealing Princess Garnet.

"Zidane, it's time." Baku said as he got away.

"Princess Garnet, let's get outta here." Zidane said as he and Marcus got on their feet.

"Wait... What is going on?" Steiner growled. _'Can't he see this whole thing is just an act. Idiot.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Steiner, don't follow me anymore."Garnet said.

"Captain, sir! We await your orders, sir!" one of the Pluto Knights which I don't remember his name said.

"Well...Urm...Hemm...Princess, I am afraid I cannot comply."Steiner finally said.

"Stubborn as always, don't you?" Garnet sighed.

"C'mon Princess. Let's ditch this sir rustalot and get outta here." Zidane grinned.

"So, who will you help." Zidane suddenly asked.

"Well, according to what just happened, I'd say we will help you escape though that's mean we are helping ourselves escape." I smirked.

"Fair enough." Zidane grinned back.

"Besides, what fun if I just obediently obey them, according to my logic, rules exist to be broken." I laughed.

"You are one of a kind." Zidane said amused.

"Get ready, we'll fight them, but don't kill them they'll useful later. "I said readying my katana. _'Wait a minute...Did I know how to fight?No. Did I have time to train?No...Shoot, I'm the one better not get killed.'_ I mentally cried.

"Princess, I cannot allow you to go! Seize them at once!" Steiner ordered. Thus the fight begin. Sadly people I get the womanizer one, _'Well, this work on my favor.'_

"Hey, lady, why don't we just ditch this and have date in town." The womanizer asked. I roll my eyes.

"In your dream." I grumbled.

"Aw, a feisty one, I like it." He grinned.

"You shouldn't flirt in battle." I grinned.

"That's what she said." Prompto use his distraction to kick him.

"Thanks, I don't really know how to fight." I smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna be late for my date..." The said womanizer scrambled on his feet and run away.

"So much for a knight." Prompto sighed.

"My fury ends here..." I heard the other one said and ran away.

"H-Hey, come back here!" Steiner yelled. _'Now that leave us sir rustalot.'_

"Give it up Steiner seven on one it works on our favor." I said.

"S-Silence! This is only a flesh wound." He gritted his teeth.

Suddenly and out of nowhere an earthquake occured.."Whoa!" I stumbled but quickly regained my composure. _'Time to go.'_ Prima Vista finally began to move. But as expected from the oh so mighty Queen, note the sarcasm, she fired anchor canons (Me: Not sure what's that.) to prevent the ship from moving.

Brahne didn't seem not satisfied and fires the remaining anchor cannons, this time successfully stopping the ships down, but still not enough. The wood planks' fragment fall down causing me to stumble yet again but still not enough to cause me falling down.

"We better get ready, we'll fight that knight again and a living bomb." I said.

"Living what?" Noctis asked unable comprehend what I was saying.

"Here it comes." I yelled as Brahne fired the bomb.

Finally regaining his composure, Steiner still insist on fighting us...with living bomb behind him unnoticed. "Hey, you never told me the princess is so beautiful." Prompto half yelled half whispering.

"Never said she was ugly." I said.

"Steiner, you better look behind you." I yelled. The others notice the bomb too thanks to my yelling.

"I'll not fall for such an old trick." Steiner growled as he attacked Marcus. I groan, _'This idiot.'_ Unfortunately Steiner saw my groan as an opening and attacked me.

"Sakuya." The warning did the trick, I barely managed to block his attack.

"Tch! Why can't you look that thing behind you." I growled.

"Ha! As if I'll fall for that." I jumped back to create a distance.

"Please, Steiner! behind you." Garnet pleaded only to fall on deaf ear.

"Surrender at once." The idiot still didn't believe even though the princess warned him and continuing his attack.

"Prompto, can you aim for the bomb?" I asked.

"I'll try."

**BANG!**

Prompto fired his gun but sadly the bomb absorbs it and grows bigger. "What the-"

"It's a bomb" Vivi gasped.

"It's gonna blow." Marcus yelled.

As Steiner suddenly decide to be obedient and looks behind him, the bomb already grew big enough to blow. "W-What?" Steiner yelled.

"Shit.." I cursed and the bomb exploded, I shield my eyes, but the wind is strong enough to blow me out. "Ugh..." I feel someone steadying me. After the smoke ceased, I find Noctis is the one steadying me. His arms warping on my waist while the other shielding his eyes.

"Um... I am fine now." I said timidly, my courage suddenly disappeared to nowhere. Seemingly my discomfort Noctis lets me go. _'Well, actually it's feels comfortable, I'm not going to let him know I blushed...Wait, where did comfortable come from...Bad mind, bad!'_ I scolded my mind.

Then again, our misfortune is still on going, the beaten Prima Vista lost it's altitude and gonna crash on Evil Forest, in the midst of chaos I was thrown out of the ship but still manage to grab it's edge. My heart thumping loudly_. 'It's just the beginning and I am already going to die?'_ I panicked.

The wood edge began to break and the last time I remember is I am falling and all went black.

* * *

That's for this chapter

I'm waiting for review


	3. First Danger Evil Forest

Ranting corner: Yeah chapter 3, I'm on roll!

Sadly, Only the views increased not the reviews T^T

Anyway, this is chapter 3 for whoever read this

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and plot twist

Well, thanks for Rose-Obitto as my beta reader who always helped me edit my sucks grammar

Happy Reading

* * *

Chapter 3

Darkness. That's all I see when I opened my eyes. "Am I dead?" I whispered.

"Sakuya." A voice called.

"Who?" I asked weakly.

"Don't worry, you are still alive, we can only communicate when you are sleeping or unconscious... for the time being."

"I'm...alive...Who... are you?" I asked

"You'll know in time, I'm here to break the seal we made 40 years ago." The voice said.

"Why...are you so familiar...?" I asked.

"We've been always together after all, even though you don't remember me now."

"Always...?"

"Yes."

Then a bright light englufed me.

Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was forest. I realize I'm laying on my stomach. _'Forest? Oh, that's right, I fell... I'm alive. What was that dream just now?'_ My memories is still a bit hazy. More importantly my back hurt, but it felt strangely warm... _'Hmm... I'm in forest, this is nightime, usually people will feel cold...but, why did I feel warm? And what's this weight? I'm not even eating and I'm overweight...'_

I try to sit up and then I heard a soft thud, I feel so much lighter, turning to find the source, I froze my eyes widened and my mouth gaped. The body beside me is none other than Noctis'. _'Was he on top of me...Nah, no way I think too much.'_ I shook my head.

After checking for any injuries I discovered I had only small scratches here and there for me which was a miracle, well, I was thrown out from an airship. I then shift Noctis in more comfortable position, his head on my lap. _'Geh, is there any position more comfortable than this, I'm not so comfortable.'_ I sighed.

"More importantly, where's the others?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oi, Sakuya, Noct." Prompto called. Hearing my name being called, my head snapped to my right.

"Prompto, here." I called back. Prompto is running toward us.

"Oh, Good. You two are okay. I was surprised that Noct jumped after you." He sighed running his hand on his hair.

"Wait, this guy jumped after me?" I said pointing Noctis.

"Uh, yeah, that was one hell of stunt." Prompto said. I feel Noctis shifts.

"Ugh." he groaned.

"Oh, he's awake." Prompto grinned.

"Where am I?" Noctis groaned, and got up from my lap, thankfully he didn't seem to notice it.

"Hey, Noct, don't pull that crazy stunt again, okay. I almost got a heart attack you know." Prompto scolded. Noctis ignored him.

"Yeah, I should thank you though for saving me, but you know, it's dangerous." I frowned.

"If you die, then there's no meaning on this journey, you are, after all the key of completing this journey." Noctis said, almost like resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

'_Hmm, so I'm just a tool to complete this eh? Well, that's true, but it kinda hurt...Okay maybe a lot.'_ I sighed.

"Hey, hey Noct."

"Nah, it's okay, I don't really-"

"Ugh." We heard a groan. _'Eh? Zidane's here, how come I didn't notice him earlier.'_

"Where...?"

"We crashed into Evil Forest you know." I said.

"Where's the ship?" Zidane asked as he stretched.

"Below that cliff." I said pointing to the cliff. All of us then walk to the edge of the cliff. There we saw members of Tantalus are moving out some weapons, items and the wounded. Zidane quickly jumped down.

"Umm...Prompto, a little help here..." I said sheepishly, after that little conversation we had earlier, I try to have less interaction with the prince. Prompto lifts me piggy back style and jumped down.

"Thanks." I said as I got off his back and noticed Zidane gave an odd look. "What?" I asked him.

"I thought you are a fighter." He said examining me.

"I am, only a beginner though." I smiled weakly.

"You sure? You don't give a beginner vibe you know..." Zidane trailled off.

"Anyway, let's search for Vivi and Princess Garnet." I said. Zidane then throws me a potion.

"Drink it, a lady shouldn't full of scars." He grinned, I flushed, _'Lady...?'_ But, I still drank it anyway.

Zidane walks toward Cinna."Hey, Cinna, how's everyone?" Zidane asked.

"Zidane, I'm surprised you made it." Cinna said obviously believed Zidane already died just now. "I can't believe you jumped off! You're nuts, you know that?" Cinna exclaimed.

"I didn't jump off, I got thrown from the impact." Zidane retorted, "So, is everyone okay?" He asked again.

"yeah, we've all got the devil's luck. But if we don't find Princess Garnet, we're all dead meat." Cinna let out an expresated sigh.

"Vivi's not here too, let's search around." I said. Then I heard a moogle's unique sound. _'Moogle.'_ I turn to see a moogle fly down from a tree. "Hey, there, what's your name?" I asked the moogle.

"Mosco, kupo." He answered.

"Mosco, do you know where to find Monty?" I asked.

"If I recall correctly, he's deep in the forest." Mosco said.

'_Deep...Oh, the spring, How could I forget. Stupid me... well, I never remember all moogles name, so I'm not guilty.'_ I said to myself. "Okay, thank you." I thanked him.

"Hey, looks like this path will lead us deeper to the forest." Zidane exclaimed examining a tree trunk with big hole in the centre.

"So, what are we waiting? Let's go!" I said.

"Isn't it better for you to stay here?" Prompto pointed out.

"Well, I'd rather stick with you guys than sit here with nothing to do." I grinned. We followed the path until we came upon shallow river.

"Better get our guard up, monsters are everywhere." Zidane warned. As soon as he said that, monsters did appear.

"Well, Zidane you just had to jinx us." I said sarcastically drawing out my katana.

"Sakuya, you just stay here and guard youself." Prompto bellowed. Noctis summons his mecha broadsword.

"Oh cool, how did you do that?" Zidane asked in awe. Noctis however ignored him and engaged in the fight.

"We'll talk later after we got rid of these." Prompto took an aim.

**BANG!**

He successfully takes down goblin with a clean headshot. Well, as for me I was watching every move they made and failed to notice something snuck behind me. A growl snapped me out from my trance, I spun just in time blocking Fang's attack. I use my strength to push him off, the Fang lands on his feet and charges to me again.

'_Uh-Oh. What should do next? My options are run, call for help, charge...Argh, there's no enough time for thinking, Focus and let's rely on my instincs again, hope it won't fail me. I can fend off a Hellhound surely I can fend off a Fang, right?'_

I put a stance and charge forward, the Fang jumped, using that momentum I swung my katana, cutting the Fang to half. '_Eh? W-What was that just now, my body reacted on its own.'_ I still can hear my heart thumping loudly from adrenaline.

"Sakuya." Prompto called.

"H-Huh?" I snapped out from my thought.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I grinned.

"You are good, you sure you are a beginner?" Zidane asked skeptically.

"Yep, I am. That was just a fluke I guess." I smiled sheepishly.

"By the way, how'd you know my name, we still don't know each other, do we?" Zidane said.

'_Shoot, I slipped out. Better think something fast. Now.'_ "Well, remember your friend just now, he called your name." I said remembering Cinna called him just now.

"Oh Yeah, I forgot sorry." Zidane scratched his head. _'Safe.'_ I sighed in relief.

"So, your name is Sakuya I presume?"

"Yep, that's me."

"So, how about you guys?" Zidane asked the other two.

"Heya, I am Prompto."

"..."

"This grumpy guy is Noctis, don't mind him, he's a bit shy to a new people." Prompto grinned.

"I'm not grumpy and shy." I heard Noctis muttered.

"You guys are one kind of team, a beginner prodigy, a gunner which is rare in this era, and mysterious swordman, speaking about swordman, how did you do that?" Zidane asked.

"Do what?" Noctis asked.

"You know, make a sword appear out of nowhere." Zidane raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Noctis can do that since he was born, so we also don't know, a gifted one maybe." I said trying to look nonchalant as possible.

"By the way, you said gunner is rare here?" Prompto asked.

"Yep, even the gun is rare here, usually the one possessed a gun is noble, even so they only collect them, the bullets are rare." Zidane shrugged. " I thought you knew that." Zidane said eyes narrowing.

"Well, we'll know if we're from this continent, which is not, we come from north." I lied.

"There's other continent beside mist continent?" Zidane asked suspiciously.

"Yes, even though population there not this much, but we come from there." I said again, thanking heaven for my quick thinking.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean in the mist continent?" Zidane asked again.

"Travelling of course." I said again.

"Well guys, sorry for cutting your 20 questions but shouldn't we go searching for the Princess now?" Prompto said.

"Shit, I forgot." Zidane and I said in unison.

"C'mon, no time to waste." Zidane called us.

Arriving at the river's edge, we found Vivi sat there, trembling. "Vivi." I called.

"S-Sakuya, h-help." Vivi suttered. We quickly rush to them.

"Release the Princess at once." Steiner growled.

"Yeah, like he will listen to you." Zidane said sarcastically drawing his daggers. The others following suit, except me.

"You okay?" I asked Vivi.

"I-I'm s-so s-sc-scared." Vivi sobbed. Zidane's body suddenly eneloped in pink glow.

"W-What is that light?" Steiner suttered.

"I don't know, somehow it raises my power." Zidane said confusedly.

"Trance." I whispered.

Could it really be Trance...!?" Steiner said doubtfully.

"What's that?" Prompto asked.

"I've heard of it before. Trance is induced by sudden surge of emotion." Zidane explained.

"Well, let's take him then." Prompto grinned. They engaged in a fight. It's four to one, works on our favor.

'_Trance, who would've thought I could see a real version of it.'_

"Watch out." Vivi suddenly yelled, knocking me out of the way.

"It hurt." I groaned.

"Aaaahhhh, help me." Vivi yelled.

"Vivi." I gasped, Vivi was captured by the same monster that captured Garnet. Hearing my gasp the other also look at our way. The first monter uses this distraction to escape, carrying Garnet.

'_W-What? It's different from the game, Vivi should've been captured after the other escaped... Get a grip of youself. What kind of idiot I am, this isn't game anymore, this is a reality, up until now I was still thinking everything should be alright until we meet Kuja, I should've known from the first encounter, monsters won't spwan one by one, they'll attack in a group, it's no wonder if this one help this other. If something happen to Vivi, I won't forgive myself.'_ I gritted my teeth. _'It's all my fault.'_

"Vivi, don't panic, use fire magic." I yelled. '_I'll definitely save you.' _Thankfully, Zidane still in his Trance mode, making us easily defeat it. Right after we defeated it, Zidane back to his former self. The monster then release Vivi from it's head.

"T-Thank you all." Vivi thanked us. "I'm the one should thank you Vivi." I sighed still feeling guilty. The dead plant monster suddenly shot its seeds, as in reflex, I swing my katana to block it.

'_Eh? Again... What's happening here?'_. The others also easily dodged those seeds, well, except Vivi and Steiner. All of us then back to ship for regrouping and dragging those two with us.

"Noctis." I called after we let the other rest. As much as I try to avoid him, he's the only one I can ask to now, I sigh inwardly.

"What?" Came the short reply.

'_Still won't show his trueself eh? I've read about him being shy and cover it up with an act.. Well, anyway I have no time to tease.'_ "Teach me how to fight." I said seriously.

"What?" Noctis seemed to be taken back.

"I'll die for sure if I don't know how to fight, up until now, my mind thought this is a game, but that's not the case, if Vivi didn't push me, I'm the one will be dead for sure, I already decided I won't be a burden and it's time to keep my promise." I said.

"Good, but don't think I'll go easy on you even you _are_ a beginner." Noctis smirked.

"Never dream of that." I grinned. We go to cargo room, there's more space there. Noctis taught me the basic of attacking, blocking and countering.

"Did you really never hold a katana?" Noctis asked.

"Yep, I'm sure of it." I answered.

"You learn too fast for a beginner without experience, too fast even for a prodigy... And your reflexs blocking those seeds is a proof, that's not something a beginner could do." Noctis said.

"Well, they said your sense heightened when you are in danger." I quoted.

"Well, even that knight couldn't do it." Noctis retorted.

'_Well, Steiner is an idiot, but he is still a knight and more experienced than me.' _My smile dropped.

"There you are." Our session was cut short by Blank. "Your mage friend is alright now." Blank said.

"Thanks Blank." I thanked him as Noctis and I went to Vivi's room.

"Hey, Vivi are you okay? Hello to you too Prompto." I greeted them.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Vivi answeres timidly.

"Just now Zidane was here, he's planning to save the princess. What should we do?" Prompto asked.

"Well, we gotta go with him." I replied.

"A-Are you leaving, Sakuya?" Vivi asked.

"Yep, we'll go search for the princess, you should go with us." I said.

"B-But I am useless, I couldn't do anything." Vivi suttered.

"Well, you used your magic to fry the monster, didn't you?" I said cheekily. _'Eh...It should be Steiner saying this but, who cares, we already messed up the plot a bit, I'll just make sure this'll end with happy ending.'_

"O-Okay then, I'll go with you." Vivi smiled weakly. At least that's what I thought.

Suddenly, the door busted open, "Hey, I was searching for you all, so what'll you do now?" Zidane asked with Steiner trailling behind him.

"You'll go for the Princess, right? We'll go with you." I smiled.

"You know, we've just met, never thought you already that attached with me." Zidane said cheekily.

I blink once and burst out laughing, "You wish Zidane. We have our reason to go." I said still laughing. Leave it to Zidane to lightening the atmosphere.

"So, what about you, Vivi?"

"I'll go too."

"Good, let's go now." All of us walk out of the room, well, Steiner left behind whispering something to Vivi.

"It's about sword magic, right?" I said leaning on the door frame.

"H-How..." Steiner is shocked.

"I am a swordman too you know, I wanna try it too, sword fuse with magic." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon let's not keep them waiting." I walked out.

Exiting the airship we see Blank is waiting for Zidane, "You guys go ahead." Zidane said. Now we are waiting for Zidane.

"How dare he? Did he not know Princess might be in danger." Steiner grumbled impatiently.

"Well, we'll need Zidane to rescue the Princess, you know." I sighed. As that's the cue, Zidane come out.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Let's save the Princess." Zidane grinned. Then we go to the forest depth.

"The princess was captured here, well, let's go deeper." I said.

_**RustleRustle!**_

"Well, looks like we have some uninvited guests, heh?" Zidane smirked. Dozen of Fangs, Goblin and Flower monsters appeared.

"Be careful, with this many at once, I'm not sure I can watch your back." Prompto said to me.

"It's okay, Noctis taught me the basics already, well, Zack also said the best teacher is experience." I grinned.

"Well, this situation is a bit different."Prompto argued back.

"Don't worry, I won't die until I fulfill this task." I said eyes narrowing dangerously. Thus, the fight ensued.

'_Don't take them all at once...obviously, attack them one at time...same advice as the first one, Focus on your enemy move, charge before it could attack.'_ I charge to the nearest Goblin, stabbing at it chest. I did get the hang of it, but still got some minor scratches and cuts here and there.

"You're the last." I said as I slashed the last Fang. I am panting. "Man, I don't have much stamina..." I groaned. That's when I noticed Prompto and Zidane are gaping in shock. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked sonfusedly.

"Y-You, since when did you improve this much?" Zidane and Prompto asked in unison shocked at my improvement.

"Eh? Really? I thought you all fight better than me. Besides, I only reviewed what Noctis taught me." I answered easily.

"Your form is still rough, but to improve this much in a short time, you must be a prodigy." Zidane exclaimed.

"Hey, you!" Steiner called, we saw he's pointing his hand to Noctis, "What trick did you use? How can you made a sword out of a thin air?" Steiner asked. "Ability since birth." Came the short reply.

"You know what? You should just carry you broadsword like everyone else to avoid confusion, because I'm sure I'm gonna bite someone the third time I was asked, and I'm sure you feel the same." I sighed, earning a grunt. "I'll take that as yes."

We continue our quest, "Hey, there's a spring over there, let's take a short break." Zidane said. Everyone relaxed their tense shoulder, since we've been on guard until now. I spotted a red pom-pom.

"Hey, are you Monty?" I kneeled in front his hideout. The moogle suddenly jumps out scaring me. "Whoa." I fell on my butt.

"Sorry, kupo." The moogle said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, say, you are Monty, right?" I asked.

"That's me , kupo." Monty answered.

"Here's a letter for you from Kupo." I said taking out a letter, which is fortunately still intact.

"Thank you, kupo. Let's read this together." Monty chirped. The letter is about Garnet ran away with a prince on a white horse.

'_Seriously, I've never really read the mognet, but maybe I should, its content is weird and funny.'_

"But I just saw Princess Garnet..." Monty trailled off.

"You saw? Which way did they go?" I asked.

"You are searching for her?" Monty asked.

"Yep, we're going to rescue her." I said.

"She went this way, kupo. At the end of this path there is a cave." Monty said.

"Thank you." I patted his pom-pom.

"Hey guys, I know which way they went." I said catching their attention.

"Then we must hurry, lead the way." Steiner said.

"Sa-Sakuya, you should drink this spring first, lo-looks like it restored our stamina." Vivi said.

"Okay." It really did restore my stamina, now I feel better.

"Come on, we must move at once, the Princess is still in danger." Steiner growled impatiently.

We hurriedly go to the path Monty pointed, "Ah, Monty you shouldn't stay here anymore, it's going to be dangerous." I said to him.

"Bye-bye, kupo." Monty waved.

Entering the cave Monty mentioned, we did find Garnet along with big bad wolf...eh I mean plant...? Well, anyway, the big bad plant doesn't seem to be pleased with us wanting to snatch away the Princess.

"So, this is the master." Zidane drew his daggers.

"Princess! You stay out of this." Steiner growled.

"Hey, we gotta take this big guy together." Zidane argued.

"Alexandria will be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the Princess." Steiner barked.

"You think you can handle this alone?" Zidane said indecorously.

"..." Steiner was left speechless.

"That's what I thought." Zidane said.

"Well, big bad plant won't let you argue much longer. C'mon." I said. "Hey, Prompto, aim for the mouth, we'll take care of his annoying tentacles." I said

"You bet." Prompto grinned.

"Vivi, fire please."

"O-Okay." Vivi casted fire magic on my katana. I charge forward aiming for the tentacle. I did cut one but the other one whips toward my face and I block it just in time, but still pushed back from the force. And the cut tentacle began to regenerate.

"What the-"

**BANG!**

The big bad plant roars in pain, Zidane, Steiner and Noctis quickly take care of the other three tentacle. "It's regenerating!? Prompto!" Noctis called.

"It moves too much you know and its mouth is too small." Prompto still trying to aim.

"Have a nice fight?" A sudden appearance of Blank.

"Hey, Blank." Zidane called.

"I hope I'm not too late." Blank joked.

"Just in time for main dish." I grinned. Suddenly big bad plant...Ah, I'll just name it flower guy, sound cooler anyway... so flower guy finally used thunder magic, scattering our formation.

"Heh, smart thinking for a plant." Blank smirked. But, thanks to that Noctis can use surprise attack element.

"Vivi, cast fire to it, Now." I yelled.

"F-Fire." Vivi's fire finished the flower guy. Steiner quickly frees Garnet from vines around her.

"Give her the medicine, quick!" Blank ordered. Zidane takes out the medicine and lets Garnet drinks it. Suddenly, the ground began to shake occured. The place where flower guy was suddenly bends in and its kids appear.

"Let's get outta here." Zidane said as he run to the other side. We run until Zidane stop absurptly.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Steiner growled.

"This is cliff, rusty." Zidane rolled his eyes and jumped down.

'_Shoot, I completely fogrot, Am I athletic person? No, Have a pair of strong leg? No. I can't jump down, if I jump down now, maybe I'll alive with some broken bones. Call for help... I still want to have some dignity left, you know.'_

The next thing I know, I was swept from ground, bridal style by Noctis, he jumps down easily while I scream. "Noctis, you bastard, you should've warned me." I said still gasping for breath.

"There's no time to warn you." He retorted back easily and dumped me on the shallow river.

"Bastard." I snarled. I am now wet. But that's just a minor problem, the problem now is we are surrounded. Vivi then casts a small fireball making a path.

"Run." Zidane yelled. We all will do the same thing even without warning. Hundreds or maybe thousands of flower kids are chasing us. My legs ache from running and my lungs are burning, but the fear of being food for flower kids forces me to keep going. There's a light ahead us, adrenaline pumped, giving me a burst of energy. I managed to make it out alive.

"Zidane." Vivi gasped. I turn my head and saw Zidane is running toward us with thorned vines chasing him. He made it out as the Vines warped around the exit and petrified.

Zidane runs toward the petrified exit and pounds his fist, hopinh it'll break the stone and drags Blank out. "Damn it! That idiot!" Zidane cursed.

We make a camp outside the forest now. We, except for Zidane and Steiner are sitting around the campfire. Steiner is guarding and Zidane is pacing back and forth. "I hope she get well soon." Vivi said. I'm surprised he still has energy to talk, I'm completely beat, I only can either nod or shake my head.

"This is all his fault. Have you nothing to say, you flith!?" Steiner pointed at Zidane.

'_I'm already getting headache from Steiner loud voice.'_ I groaned inwardly. Zidane finally stops pacing and now is strectching his muscles.

"...Oh..." Garnet moaned. Vivi lets out a surprised squeak and hides behind me.

"P-Princess." Steiner let out a sigh of relief.

"...Steiner?" Garnet said, still dizzy from the medicine's effect. "...How did I survive...? You brought me here?" She asked again.

"It's my sworn duty to protect you at any cost." Steiner said sternly, quite proud of himself.

'_Hey, we help too you know, you should be thanking us.'_ But alas, I'm too tired so I let it go. But apparently Zidane voice out my thought.

"What are you talking about? It was Vivi's magic and our cooperation except rusty here that got you out of there, Princess." Zidane said smugly.

" I thank you all." Garnet said sincerely, I just nod at her thanks, unable to say anything else.

"No need to thank us, Princess, we just did what anyone would do." Prompto said cheekily.

"Oh, you have scars, it must be tough, let me heal you." Garnet said when she noticed my cuts and scratches. Well others got lucky, since they are a fighter, they got out unscathed, only dirts here and there. I shake my head, wanting to say she's still recovering.

"Oh no, please let me heal you, that's the least I can do for saving me." She insisted.

"W-What Sakuya want to say is, you are still recovering, don't tire yourslef." Vivi translated. I look at him surprised,

'_Wow Vivi, you are good.'_ I praised silently. "R-right?" Vivi asked me, I nod my head confirming he was true.

"Please do not worry about me, I feel better now." With that, Garnet casts a cure for me, healing my cuts and scratches instantly. I nod and smile at her.

"She said 'Thank you for healing me'." Vivi translated.

"You are very welcome." Garnet smiled gently.

"Sakuya, why the sudden silence?" Prompto asked eyebrow raised.

I give him a blank stare. "Er...Vivi please..." Prompto smiled sheepishly.

"She is just tired." Vivi said. I nod.

"I..I see." Prompto laughes nervously.

"Hmph... That monkey deserved no praise. None of this would've happened if you and your band hadn't abucted the princess. And how dare you claim you rescued the princess. When we get back to Alexandria I will-"

"Steiner." Garnet called cutting his ranting. "I left the castle on my own freewill." Garnet said

"What a coincidence, heh? We went to snatch her and she wanted to be snatched." Zidane said smugly.

'_Not again.'_ I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Vivi asked timidly. I just nod my head, giving him a small smile.

"Impossible." Steiner said obviously he didn't believe Zidane.

"It's true." Gartnet stated as the matter of fact.

'_Tired...gonna sleep.'_ With that I fell asleep not really caring where I sleep and what are they arguing.

"Sakuya." Someone called. I groan and open my eyes, _'A bright sky.'_

"What the-" I am laying on a meadow. "Where-"

"It's in your dream." A voice said. I recognize this voice.

"You are the one that called me these past 2 years, saying something about the lost protector." I said remembering the dream.

"Yes, that's me. Looks like you haven't remembered your past eh?" The voice said playfully.

"Past? What are you talking about, I have my past you know, from when I born." I argued back.

"So, who is your parents?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course my parent is-" my eyes widened. _'I don't remember.' _I tried to think my parents name, but for some reason my mind blank, I tried to picture them, but still don't remember, their faces fade from my mind.

"What's happening? Why I don't remember them?" Suddenly, I feel lightheaded and a pain shot through my head... "Ugh" I clutched my head. Suddenly, I saw a temple with very huge crystal attached on the altar, but almost as quickly as it had come, it was gone

"What was that? What is happening here?" I yelled in frustation.

A warmth engluf me."Don't feel upset, your memory is slowly coming back."

"Are you telling me all the memories I had are fake?" I yelled, tears swelling on my eyes, I don't like it, something happening to me and I don't know anything.

"I am sorry, I didn't intend to upset you." The voice said apologetically.

"I don't know what's going on anymore. First I was sent here and then I start seeing things. I don't know!" I said.

"I promise, you'll be alright. Now sleep, it's time to wake up on the other side." Almost instantly I felt sleepy and fell asleep.

I wake up with a jolt, gasping for breath, _'What was that dream?'_ I put my hand on my forehead.

"Umm... Are you feeling alright?" A feminine voice brought me back to reality. I quickly whip my head to the source startling Garnet.

"I am okay, sorry for startling you." I smiled weakly.

"Oh, It is quite alright umm..."

"Sakuya"

"Oh, It is quite alright Miss Sakuya." Garnet smiled.

"Please, just drop the miss, you are older than me, your highness." I chuckled.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked as I strapped my katana, the cystal pulsed, _'Eh?'_ I see once again but nothing happened. _'Is it my imagination?'_

"Well, we should go to south, according to Blank's map, there should be a cave, maybe we can get above the Mist through that cavern." Zidane explained

"Hmm... Ice Cavern, eh?" I said. Then I notice Garnet face seems troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh...No, it just Zidane's friend was inside the forest. I just can't-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Zidane already assured you that we'll come back for him, for now let's get you to safety first." I smiled.

"Thank you, Sakuya." Garnet smiled weakly.

"By the way, did you get acquianted with the others?" I asked remembering the other two.

"Yes, Prompto and Noctis are good people."

"Glad you think like that."

"Something is coming this way." Vivi gasped making us alert. Squinting to get a better view of our supposed enemy, I saw a red pom-pom, that's the moogle We met in the spring.

"I'm impressed, kupo! First time I've seen anyone escape from Evil Forest, you guys must be strong, but don't get cocky, you'll meet dtronger enemy out there." Monty warned us.

"Here, I'll give you this, kupo." Monty gave me a flute.

"This flute will call us, use it when you need a camp outside, kupo." Monty smiled.

"Thank you, Monty." I grinned.

"Bye-bye, kupo, be careful for the big bugs outside." Monty warned again.

'_W-Wait, bug...a big bug...'_ My body stiffened, face pale.

"You okay?" Prompto asked.

"Y-Yeah." I answered. _'I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

That's for chapter 3, please leave your reviews as my source energy here, just click the review button below


	4. Second Danger Ice Cavern

Yay, Chapter 4! Again thank you for Rose-Obitto as my beta reader and any anonymous readers out there

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some plot twists

Enjoy this chapter

Happy Reading

* * *

Now we are on the way to the south, Ice Cavern, and I am super wary about my surroundings. I'm half expecting a big bug to suddenly jump out. _'Don't come near me...Don't come near me.'_ That's all I've been chanting in my mind. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Gyaaaaaaa! Don't come near me!" I screamed and out of reflex I swung my katana to my offender.

"Whoa! It's me!" Prompto's voice snapped me out of my panic attack. I stop my swing and open my eyes, 3 inches to his neck.

"Oh, it's you. Don't scare me like that." _'I thought he was a bug.'_ I sighed in relief.

"That's my line you know. Why are you so paranoid?" He asked as I sheathed my katana.

"N-Nothing." _'It's okay, don't worry. No sign of bugs here.'_ I tried to calm myself. "A-Anyway, what time is it?" I asked. "We've been walking since morning." _'And I am hungry...Hungry means I need food, and last time I checked we don't have food...Shoot.'_

"Well. It's probably noon now. Let's take a break, I am starving anyway." Zidane said.

We settle on the ground, my feet aching from walking. _'I really should work on my stamina. It'll get tougher from now on.'_ I sighed.

"Me, Prompto and Noctis will search for a food. Hey, Rusty, I trust you to gurad them." Zidane said.

"Hmph, even without your saying I will still guard princess." Steiner grumbled.

Thus, the three of them go food searching while we are sitting on the ground. Vivi sits quitely beside me while Garnet sits across from me. Steiner is standing guard off to the side "So... Sakuya?" Garnet suddenly called.

"Yes?"

"What's your relationships with the others?" Garnet asked.

"Relationships?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, obviously we are friends, besides the fact we just met each other." I said.

"I heard you, Prompto and Noctis are childhood friends..." Garnet trailled off.

'_No, we are not.'_ "Yep, and that's all." I lied. "So, Dag- I mean princess why are you so insistent on going into Lindbulm?" I asked trying to sound curious.

"Well, It is concerning my mother." That's all she said.

"Oh, sorry for prying." I said apologeticaly.

"It's okay." As that the cue, the others came back. In their arms they carried a lot of fruit; more than I would bother to count.

_'So, the fruits are the same; apple, pear, orange. Well at least I can eat without worry.'_

After eating and resting enough we continued our journey. We walked in comfortable silence and I was less worried about big bugs.

"Hey guys, come here. There is a cave up ahead." Zidane said. By the time we arrive it's already sunset. "This must be the cavern." Zidane said as he examined it.

'_Finally, no bugs over there.'_ I mentally cried with joy, and my body relaxed. We walked over to the large entrance of the cavern and I shivered. It's so cold. Even only standing in the enterance I can already feel the cold breeze_. 'Hopefully, I won't freeze to death inside the cave.'_

"U-Um.."

"What's up Vivi?" Zidane asked.

"Have you ever heard of Ice Cavern?" He asked timidly.

"Sure... Is this the place?" Zidane asked.

"I think so... It's supposed to be near Evil Forest." Vivi answered.

"Well, judging by the name and this place, I'll say we are right on the spot." I said.

"My grandpa told me about this place. He said the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist." Vivi said.

"Bravo! Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite a scholar. We must thank him upon escaping the Mist" Steiner said proudly.

"My grandpa used to teach me a lot of things... but he passed away..." He said the last part sadly. I pat his head.

"Oh, forgive my indescretion." Steiner said guiltily.

"No, don't worry about it." Vivi shook his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should go inside and hurry to the top." Prompto cut in.

"Well, let's go then." Zidane said taking the lead. As we entered the cavern, we were surrounded but odd, yet beautiful flowers and plants.

"Oh, what a beautiful place... Seeing the actual cave is so much better than reading about it." Garnet's eyes are sparkling with interest. "Oh, how pretty! I wonder what kind of flower it is." Garnet said as she examined the crystal flower.

"Princess, please don't touch anything." Came Steiner's order.

'_She won't die by just touching a flower.'_ I rolled my eyes.

"Can we get moving? I am freezin' here." Zidane and Prompto said in unison. I turn my head to Prompto. Sure enough he is rubbing his arm in an attempt to warm himself.

"I pity you Prompto, really." I said holding back a laugh. I myself also feel cold, but at least my clothing is better than his.

"I got your pity, but not your help, huh." Prompto grumbled.

"I don't have any spare clothing you know." I answered. Our little chit chat was cut short by some pudding like monsters.

"I thought this was just normal cave for vacation." Prompto smirked whipping out his gun. But then again, some exercises will keep our body warm.

"The cave itself is pretty. If you exclude the monsters then yes, it's a normal cave for vacation with extra air conditionning or treasure hunting." I remarked.

"Hey, Sakuya, you don't look like a sick person anymore." Zidane remarked after noticed my change of behaviour.

"I was just too tense." I laughed nervously. _'Cold equal to no bugs. Rest assured.'_ After the first straight path the next one is full of forks, though the main path is clear. But I did stray away from the main path. I knocked the ice wall. "Hey, Vivi come here," I called.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you melt the ice with your fire magic?" I asked.

"I'll try." With that Vivi melted the wall. And voila a treasure chest.

"You are good." Zidane praised.

"Why thank you." I laughed. I opened the chest, revealing a small brown bag inside. _'What's this?'_ I opne the bag and it's full of money, I count it, around 3000 gil_. 'Heh, come to think of it, Aerith didn't give us money, thank god we find some.'_

The next ice wall revealed a secret path to a treasure chest. "Lucky, it was an elixir." I cheered. But sadly, when we are getting our next one, two ice mammoths appear.

"Hey, it really lives up its name; a treasure chest always has it guardians." Zidane said.

"A cave, a treasure and monsters as guardians. It's like treasure hunting." I grinned.

"Don't just grin about that. We are still in the middle of a life and death situation." Noctis snapped.

Zidane and I pout. "Party pooper." We grumbled in unison, looked each other and grinned. Though we defeated them quite easily since there's a Ganet's cure and Vivi's fire. Finally we come across two paths.

"Um, which way we go?" Vivi asked.

"This way." All of us pointed the left path, obviously the safest considering the choice we were given, but my real reason is to free frozen moogle. The left path led us to an altar with frozen moogle in weird pose.

"Vivi, melt this please." I said.

"Okay." The ice melt but the moogle inside did felt the hotness of fire.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! You bastards." He snarled but then realized something. "Hey, I can move again, thanks." The moogle chirped.

"You are so cute." I hugged the moogle.

"I'm not cute. I am Mois, kupo." Mois said.

"So Mois, is the exit of this cavern on the right path?" I asked.

"Yes, kupo. Though the path is not usually like that. Actually there's no blizzard in this cavern; only small cold wind. But recently blizzards blew around here and I was frozen until you freed me." Mois explained.

"Do you wanna come with us? We are going out of the cavern anyway." I said still hugging Mois. Mois looks like thinking for a moment.

"Why not? You guys look strong anyway." Mois answered. Thus Mois settles down on my hands and we make our way to the "freeze to death" path.

The blizzard is so strong that we have a hard time moving. Zidane was still in the lead while I was behind him. I hugged Mois to keep me warm. Noctis is behind, Steiner acts as shield behind me for Dagger and Vivi and Prompto is lagging behind.

"H-Hey, Vi-Vivi, Pr-Promto, hurry up o-or you'll be left be-behind" Zidane suttered because of cold.

"I-I'm coming." Vivi is walking slowly very slowly to the edge and suddenly he falls down.

"M-Master Vivi." Steiner went to check on Vivi but alas he too fell down.

Then Zidane goes to check on them, "Hey Rusty you are...not alright, are you?" The last part is not a question. "What happened to you guys?" Zidane then jumped down. "Hey Rusty, move it or lose it." Zidane said as he kicked Steiner, but there's no respone.

Then Garnet too falls asleep. "Zidane, Garnet fell asleep too." I said. My vision suddenly blurry, I shake my head to clear it, but it's no use_. 'Shit, I'm falling too.'_

"Hey, Sakuya don't you dare fall asleep on me." Zidane yelled but it sound like so far away from me.

"Sor-ry."

I am standing in the crystal altar, then someone walked up beside me and began talking to me. I can see his face clearly and I know I knew this man, but I have never met him in my life. The man is on his mid 30 I guess, with spiked jet black hair, wearing a black suit. My mouth opened and I'm talking to him like my mouth has mind on its own but I hear no sound.

Then the scene changes, and I am talking to a boy maybe younger than me. He is smiling to me the whole time, but no matter how hard I try I can't hear. Suddenly all scenery dissapeared and I am standing in the midst of darkness again.

"Sakuya."

"It's you." I gasped. "H-Hey, what was that? Who was that man and the boy? Why do I feel I know them? I've never met them."

"Those are your real memories."

"My... real memories... hey who am I really?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"...When the gate of other world opened, disaster shall befall to the universe, the past shall be revealed, the lost protector shall rise once again..."

"What's that? Some kind of prophercy?"

"That's your fate..."

"Fate...?"

"Wake up, your friend needs you now."

"Hey w-wait." I yelled.

I groan and open my eyes slowly, the cold of the blizzard hitting my face. A ringing bell and a growl snapped me out from my sleepiness. "Zidane.." I whispered and quickly stand up, but a wave of pain shot through my head. I clutch my head and something flashed through my mind. I see a younger me and a boy playing around smiling and laughing.

I shake my head. _'This isn't the time.'_ Stumbling lightly I make my way to the deepest part of the cave. There I saw Zidane fighting sealion and Black Waltz 1. Finally regaining my composure I join the fight.

"Need any help?" I asked. Zidane eyes widened.

"You're awake.." Zidane gaped.

"Yeah, thanks to bad dreams." I said.

"Well, good timing, you handle the beast I gotta take care of the mage." Zidane grinned.

"Hey, not fair!" I yelled back. Too late. Zidane was already chasing the black waltz, leaving me alone with Sealion.

"Growar." _'Uh-oh, not the time to argue.'_ Sealion swings its wing to me, I jump back, but my lack of experience make me slip and fall on the icy floor_. 'It hurt.'_ Sealion didn't give me a chance to recover and used the other wing to swipe me. I use my katana to block it and roll to side. Quickly stand up again.

"Hey, Zidane can't you use trance again?" I cried.

"I can't. If I can use it, I would have already used it in the first place." Zidane yelled back.

Sealion breaths blizzard as I run away. _'Maybe if I crack the jewel it'll die...But how can I jump that high? I have no experience.'_ I groaned.

Again Sealion breaths blizzard. Using the slippery floor to my advantage I slide to Sealion and slash its abdomen. It roars in pain.

"Zidane, a little help here." I called.

"I'm busy, this guy is just flying around, I can't hit him at all." Came the reply.

A growl and a wing came to my way, and again I slide away. Then I notice the path above. '_I can use that, I hope I don't have a broken bone after this.'_ I run to the upper path after I was in Sealion range I jump down and swing my katana using all of my strength_. 'Please, let me win this fight.'_ A wind suddenly come out fom my swing and slice the Sealion's jewel.

"I did it." I grinned triumphantly. But I then realize I am still in the mid air. My eyes widened. "Ayieeee." I screamed out loud expecting a contact with hard floor but instead I was caught by Zidane.

"You know, you are a reckless one, but you did a good job." Zidane laughed.

"Thank you for your compliment and catching me." I smiled sheepishly as I jumped out of his arms. The ice suddenly melt, and the waterfall is flowing again.

Suddenly a voice rang through the cavern, "You defeated no.1 but no.2 and no.3 will reclaim the princess.."

"Who was that?" Zidane yelled alert again. _'Zorn and Thorn._' I thought grimly.

"Let's check the others." I said to Zidane.

"Right." When we arrived back we discovered the others were awake.

"Zidane, Sakuya." Garnet called.

"Looks like everyone is alright." I smiled.

"Kupo." Mois flew to my hand.

"Hey, there, glad you are okay." I patted his pom-pom.

"Hey, I'm not cold anymore." Prompto grinned.

Steiner and Vivi also climb up. "You! What just happened?" Steiner snarled at Zidane.

"It was no big deal." Was Zidane's answer.

"You are hiding something." Steiner accused jumping up and down.

"Zidane didn't do anything." I sighed. '_Painkiller oh painkiller where are you when I need you.'_

"Well, everything is okay, right? Then let's move on." Prompto said breaking the arguement.

We make our way out of the cavern and we did stand above the mist. It's already morning. "Well it's morning already." I said, stating the obvious.

"Ah, fresh air." Prompto grinned, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, this is our goodbye. Thank you, kupo." Mois suddenly said.

"I see, okay. Goddbye." I said.

"Before that, can you deliver this mail to Gumo?" Mois asked.

"Sure." I said taking the mail.

"Thank you." With that said Mois flies away.

"Look, That's a village." Zidane pointed the village. "I think I've been there before." Zidane added.

"It sounds like you've gone everywhere, the only other worlds I ever visited is books." Garnet said in awe. "You may have been in that village. Let's go." Garnet said walking down.

"Wait. Hold it. You are a princess, you can't just waltz in the village." Zidane said.

"How dare you, princess need not to sneak around." Steiner growled and push Zidane. Zidane reach out, and being the closest, he grabbed me.

"Hey!" I yelled and grabbed Prompto who is holding a stone wall to prevent us from falling. "Zidane's right, people are looking for you. You need a new identity." I said after we are sure we won't fall anymore.

Garnet thinks for a moment. "Zidane, what's your weapon called?" Garnet asked.

"This? This is called Dagger, any knife with that length is called Dagger, short knife is more-"

"Okay, I understand now." Garnet cut his ranting which made me chuckle. Zidane hung his head in dissapoinment. "I've decided, from now on my name is Dagger." Garnet now Dagger said. "What do you think?" she asked us.

"It suits you." I smiled. She nods her head and smiles too. Hopefully there will be no bugs.

* * *

That's it for this chapter

Please review


End file.
